Morning Sunset
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: Rukia's true love is always off on missions, but what happens when they get seperated by something closer to home? YURI
1. A True Relationship

Kanashii Abarai

Sword :: Darigan

Bankai ::

Rukia Kuchiki

Sword :: Sode no Shirayuki

Bankai ::

Ame Hitsugaya

Sword :: Shomaru

Bankai ::

Taini Shihoin

Sword :: Kiba

Bankai :: Ookami wa Kiba

Renji Abarai

Sword :: Zabimaru

Bankai :: Hihio Zabimaru

Byakuya Kuchiki

Sword :: Senbon Zakura

Bankai :: Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi

Toshiro Hitsugaya

Sword :: Hyorinmaru

Bankai :: Daiguren Hyorinmaru

Shuhei Hisagi

Sword :: Kazeshini

Bankai ::

Kanashii Abarai sits on a roof, overlooking the seireitei. She sighs as she moves a strand of her blood red hair out of her eyes as her uniform blows in the wind. She bends her head back and looks up at her girlfriend, Rukia Kuchiki. Kanashii smiles up at her.

"Hey, waitin' long?" Rukia asks, looking at Kanashii with a grin on her face. Kanashii glares up at her before collapsing onto her back.

"Hell yeah I've been waiting! You told me to meet you here frickin four hours ago!" Kanashii says, looking up at the setting sun.

"Sorry. The detention ended up lasting longer than I originally thought it was going to." Rukia says as she collapses down next to Kanashii.

"Well, what are you going to do to make it up to me?" Kanashii questions, looking at Rukia with a raised eyebrow. Rukia's quiet for a moment before Kanashii sits bolt upright as someone lands behind them. She spins around, only to see Yachiru standing there with her sword sitting on her lap. They watch her as she grins at them, and jumps onto Kanashii's stomach. "Oof!"

"Come on, Yachiru. You have to get off Kanashii! You're going to kill her!" Rukia says, looking at Kanashii with worry-filled eyes as she slowly turns blue. Yachiru pouts before getting off of her.

"You're no fun, granny Kuchiki!" Yachiru says, folding her arms across her chest.

"Granny!" Rukia shouts, her hair standing on end as she glares down at Yachiru. Kanashii sighs when she had regained some of her breath before picking Yachiru up by the back of her uniform.

"Yachiru…what did we talk about the last time you came to see me?" Kanashii asks, looking at Yachiru with scolding eyes. Yachiru looks at the ground with something close to regret.

"I am sorry, Nashii! I was just coming to see if you wanted to play with me! Kenny is busy with a meeting, so he can't…" Yachiru says, looking at Kanashii with tear-filled eyes. Rukia glares down at the kid before picking her up, and tossing her.

"Get lost, kid. Tonight is just for the two of us!" Rukia says, stepping toward the kid threateningly. Kanashii's eyes widen before she jumps to her feet before grabbing Yachiru, and holding her against her. She turns her back to Rukia, effectively shielding Yachiru from Rukia's wrath.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, Ruki! She didn't mean anything by it!" Kanashii says, glancing over her shoulder before keeping eye contact with Rukia until she sighs, and turns away from them.

"Well, guess I'm not needed here." Rukia says before she jumps off the side of the building, and runs off toward her house. Kanashii sighs.

"Now, Yachiru." Kanashii begins, looking down at the kid. "I told you earlier that I wasn't going to be able to play with you tonight. I had something important going on, remember?" she asks, looking at Yachiru with questioning eyes. Yachiru's quiet for a moment before her eyes widen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Nashii! I completely forgot!" Yachiru says, burying her head into Kanashii's chest. Kanashii merely looks down at her for a moment before a smile covers her face.

"It's all right." Kanashii sighs. "But isn't there anyone in your barracks that could keep you company while Kenpachi was in a meeting?" she asks, a look of confusion on her face.

"Noooooo!" Yachiru says, shaking her head. "Everyone is on a mission! They all left this morning!" she says, a look of irritation crossing her face. Kanashii smiles as understanding finally dawns on her.

"You're angry that they left you by yourself, aren't you?" Kanashii asks, looking at Yachiru with knowing eyes. Yachiru blushes slightly in embarrassment at being found out before a look of determination crosses her face.

"No! Why would I be?" Yachiru shouts, glaring half-heartedly at Kanashii, who grins knowingly.

"Well, that's exactly how you made Rukia feel." Kanashii says in a serious tone. Yachiru's eyes widen in horror before she begins to squirm.

"Let me down! I must go see Miss. Kuchiki!" Yachiru says, a look of determination on her face.

"All right. Just be careful. I don't think she'll be that happy to see you." Kanashii says, setting the little girl down on her feet. Kanashii smiles as she watches her jump to the next roof. She sighs as she collapses back onto the roof, breathing a sigh of relief to finally be rid of the drama for a moment.

"Having trouble in paradise, sis?" A male voice says from behind her. She spins around, only to glare at her twin brother.

"Oh, come on, Renj! Why the hell do you always do that?" Kanashii shouts, glaring at him.

"Oh, come on sis! You can't tell me you don't love me!" Renji says with a smile on his face as he drapes one of his arms over Kanashii's shoulder. She sighs as a grin covers her face.

"No way! Who the hell would need someone like you looking out for them!" Kanashii says as she watches as pout cover Renji's face. She grins before slamming her fist into his forehead.

"OW!" Renji shouts, placing a hand over his nose. Kanashii grins as she jumps away from him. He glares at her. "Why the hell did you go and do that? You could have broken my nose. I have to keep my face in good shape so when I steal Rukia from you, she'll actually still want to go out with me!" Renji says, playing with a strand of hair between his two fingers.

"No waaaaay! There's no way you're going to!" Kanashii says with a grin before jumping off the roof to avoid her brother's attempt at grabbing her. She jumps from roof to roof, heading back to her and her brother's house. She jumps down, landing on the doorstep before opening the door, and walking inside.

The next morning, Kanashii wakes up to a pounding on the door. She groans as she opens it, only to get glomped by a mess of bluish silver. Her eyes widen as she falls backward, collapsing onto the ground behind her.

"Okay, I'm glad to see you as well, Ame, but do you seriously need to do that EVERY time we see each other?" Kanashii asks, looking down at the easily excited teen on top of her.

"I don't know. I'm just so excited for today! I mean, it's graduation after all!" 'Ame' says as a grin covers her face. Kanashii looks at her with wide eyes before grinning.

"I completely forgot!" Kanashii shouts as she gently pushes Ame off her before running up the steps and toward her bedroom. Ame grins before following her.

"Boy, you really need to become more organized! I mean, we just had class yesterday and you've already forgotten about it!" Ame says, looking at Kanashii before shaking her head.

"Hey! If someone didn't come to my house at fricken…" Kanashii looks at the clock on the wall before her eyes widen in horror. "Are you kidding me! You came over at four in the morning!" she shouts, glaring at Ame, who jumps around the room with excitement overflowing.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist! I mean, today IS our graduation! Wouldn't want you to miss it now, would we?" Ame says, grinning her head off. Kanashii look at her for a moment before something crosses Kanashii's mind.

"Hey, weren't you going to go to graduation with your brother or something like that?" Kanashii asks, looking at Ame with a raised eyebrow. Ame's eyes grow wide before she runs out of the house. Kanashii grin before a head pokes back into her house.

"Don't be late now, Nashii! Wouldn't want your precious record to be tarnished by anything." Ame says with a grin before running out of the house before Kanashii could smack her for her comment. Kanashii sighs before glaring at the door that she's closing.

"You're not supposed to call me Nashii! Only Rukia can call me that!" Kanashii shouts at Ame, even though she can't hear her before sighing and going to get dressed and eating an early breakfast.

Kanashii is walking toward the school with her brother, Renji, when she sees someone walking down the road. Before she can contemplate who it is, Renji stops and bows.


	2. Patition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

JAYSEN

Serena6686

shadowrealm818

Amelia Wingheart


End file.
